Nowy Agent
Do O.B.F.S.-u dołącza tajemniczy agent, który współpracuje z Agentem P, by pokonać Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc tworzy Dinozauro-Ożywiator, aby ożywić dinozaury i wystraszyć Rogera, żeby dać mu władzę. Na końcu odcinka okazuje się, że to Stefa. Bohaterowie *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram *Tajemniczy agent/Stefa Hirano *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Heinz Dundersztyc *Ochrona *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Carl Karl Odcinek (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Dzień dobry, agencie P! Dundersztyc wyszukuje coś o dinozaurach i bardzo często chodzi do muzeum. Musisz go powstrzymać. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Dziś rano dołączył do nas tajemniczy agent, który jest prawdopodobnie człowiekiem, bo umie mówić i będzie z tobą współpracował. Jeśli mu się uda pokonać Dundersztyca to do nas dołączy na stałe. Ten tajemniczy agent jest za tobą. Tajemniczy agent w kapturze: Witaj... (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Nowy Agent (W ogródku) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Widzę, że z kimś przyszedłeś. Tajemniczy agent w kapturze: Dołączyłem do O.B.F.S.-u na próbę i jeśli cię z Pepe pokonam to na stałe do jego dołączę. Na razie nazywaj mnie tajemniczym agentem. Dundersztyc: Dziękuję. Tajemniczy agent: A jaki masz dzisiaj zły plan? Dundersztyc: Zbudowałem... Nie, to nie ja zbudowałem tylko ktoś mi wysłał pocztą wynalazek. Napisano tu, że ożywia dinozaury, więc go nazwałem Dinozauro-Ożywiator! Dzięki niemu ożywię jakiegoś dinozaura i wystraszę Rogera, a on da mi władzę. Szukałem w Internecie na temat dinozaurów i wybrałem, że ożywię T-Rexa. Podobno mi to wysłał jakiś doktor Animo. Ciekawe co to w ogóle za koleś i skąd mnie zna... Według tej instrukcji ten okrągły talerz muszę przywiązać sznurkami do brzucha, a ten garnek na makaron na głowę i przyczepić do jego te dwa czubki. I te dwie rzeczy połączyć kablami. No i jak wyglądam? Pepe: {śmieje się} Tajemniczy agent: Hahahahahaha! Wyglądasz, jak jakiś wariat, który udaje jakiegoś żołnierza. Dundersztyc: To nie jest śmieszne. Jeśli nie zadziała to wtedy możecie się śmiać, a jeśli zadziała to zobaczycie mnie niedługo jako władcę Okręgu Trzech Stanów! (Dundersztyc naciska jakiś przycisk i uruchamia zapadnię pod Pepe i tajemniczego agenta) Żegnam cię, tajemniczy agencie! Pepe: {terkocze} Dundersztyc: I ciebie też, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Dundersztyc wychodzi) (W zapadni) Tajemniczy agent: Pepe, mam pomysł jak stąd wyjść. Wejdziesz mi na ramiona i wyjdziesz, a potem ty mnie wyciągniesz. (Pepe robi dokładnie to, co mu tajemniczy agent kazał) Tajemniczy agent: To teraz chodź do muzeum, bo pewnie tam poszedł. (W muzeum) Dundersztyc: Och, jesteś ty mój kochany T-Rexie. Zaraz cię ożywię i zawładniemy Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Ochrona: Cicho tam gościu! To muzeum i możesz obudzić dinozaury. Dundersztyc: Nie bój się. Za chwilę je ożywię naprawdę! Ochrona: Mówiłem, żebyś przestał się drzeć, bo cię wyprowadzę! Dundersztyc: Przecież sam się teraz drzesz! Ochrona: Ale ty zacząłeś! Dundersztyc: Ojeju, ale masz problem. Ochrona: Słyszałem to! Dundersztyc: Serio? Myślałem, że jesteś głuchy. Ochrona: Wybić ci te zęby?! Dundersztyc: Nie. (Do muzeum przychodzi Pepe z tajemniczym agentem) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak i tajemniczy agent! Witam was ponownie! Niestety się spóźniliście, bo to już czas ożywiania! Ochrona: Ja już z tobą nie wytrzymuję! (do mikrofonu) Uwaga! Mamy krzyczącego aptekarza w sali dinozaurów! (Widzimy mnóstwo ochron wchodzących do sali) Dundersztyc: Oj, muszę się pośpieszyć. (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk i ożywia T-Rexa) Ochrona: Aaaa! Co to ma być?! Dundersztyc: To mój dinozaur, którego ożywiłem i jest pod moją kontrolą! T-Rex, zjedz proszę tych panów! (T-Rex ucieka z muzeum) Ochrona: Jednak on cię nie słucha. Dundersztyc: Hej, T-Rexie gdzie mi uciekasz?! (Dundersztyc zaczyna gonić dinozaura, a Pepe i tajemniczy agent również) (T-Rex zaczyna rozwalać miasto) Dundersztyc: Hej, T-Rex! To ja cię ożywiłem i powinieneś mnie słuch... (T-Rex pożera Dundersztyca) Tajemniczy agent: Przynajmniej o jednego złoczyńcę mamy mniej. (Do ogródka przybiegają Izabela, Buford i Baljeet) Izabela: Fineasz! Ferb! Baljeet: Nie uwierzycie co się dzieje w mieście. Buford: Po mieście krąży wielki dinozaur! Fineasz: Serio? Buford, gdy jakaś kobieta wygląda jak facet to to nie jest dinozaur. Izabela: Ale Buford mówi prawdę! Baljeet: Musimy go zatrzymać! Fineasz: Musimy zobaczyć, jak on wygląda, żeby go zatrzymać. (W następnej scenie; Fineasz i reszta widzą dinozaura) Fineasz: Ale on wielki! Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak go zatrzymać. (T-Rex pożera Fineasza, Ferba, Izabelę, Buforda i Baljeet'a) Tajemniczy agent: No nie! Pepe, dinozaur pożarł Fineasza i Ferba! Pepe: {terkocze} Tajemniczy agent: Musimy, jak najszybciej go przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu. (W brzuchu T-Rexa) Fineasz: Ale tu ciemno! Ferb: I mokro. Izabela: Ej, kto mnie TAM dotyka?! Buford: To chyba ja. (Izabela daje komuś z liścia) Dundersztyc: Ała! Baljeet: Kto to? Dundersztyc: Widać, że nie tylko ja zostałem zjedzony! Buford: Najwyraźniej. Dundersztyc: Ej, a mam takie pytanie. Baljeet: Niech pan/pani śmiało pyta. Dundersztyc: Jestem facetem! Buford: A myślałem, że to jakaś papuga gada. Dundersztyc: Bo ja miałem takie urządzenie przy sobie, ale go nie mam. Wiecie może gdzie on jest? Buford: Nie. Dundersztyc: Odpowiadasz za wszystkich? Buford: Jestem kapitanem naszej paczki. Izabela: No raczej nie. Baljeet: Coś ci się chyba pomyliło. (W mieście) Tajemniczy agent: Masz pomysł, jak go usmażyć? Nie usmażyć tylko, żeby był w takim kościstym stanie. (Pepe przecząco kiwa głową) Tajemniczy agent: Ale ja chyba mam. Pamiętasz wynalazek Dundersztyca? Bo ja go chyba widzę. (Pepe i tajemniczy agent podchodzą do wynalazku) Pepe: {terkocze} Tajemniczy agent: Fuj! Ale to mokre. Założę się, że to wyleciało tylną częścią ciała tego dinozaura. Może, jak strzelimy ponownie w jego to on zniknie? Tak, raczej tak. (Tajemniczy agent strzela w dinozaura, a on przechodzi w kościsty stan. Rozwala maszynę o ziemię. Z dinozaura wypada Dundersztyc i reszta) Fineasz: O, żyjemy! Izabela: Ale teraz musimy się umyć. Buford: A po co? To już moja woda jest bardziej brudna niż to coś. Baljeet: To teraz będę musiał nosić kombinezon ochronny gdy będę do ciebie przychodził. Ferb: Czyli to jednak pan był z nami w środku dinozaura? Dundersztyc: Tak, chłopcze. Ferb: To ma pan jakieś leki by usunąć ten smród? Dundersztyc: Dlaczego o to pytasz? Ferb: Bo jest pan aptekarzem. Dundersztyc: Ile razy mam powtarzać całemu Okręgowi Trzech Stanów?! NIE JESTEM APTEKARZEM! (Dundersztyc odchodzi) Fineasz: Dziwny koleś. Izabela: Tak. Buford: I to bardzo. Nawet ja jestem mniej dziwaczny niż on. Baljeet: A ja myślałem, że macie ze sobą wspólną rzecz: dziwactwo, brzydactwo i głupactwo. (Napisy końcowe) (W O.B.F.S.) Monogram: Dzięki twojej bystrości pomogłaś agentowi P pokonać Dundersztyca. Chcielibyśmy cię przyjąć do O.B.F.S.-u. Wiemy, że jesteś człowiekiem, ale zrobimy dla ciebie wyjątek. Ujawnij swoją twarz. (Tajemniczy agent ciąga kaptur i okazuje się, że to Stefa) Monogram: Co?! Czy to czasem nie ty odkryłaś tożsamość agenta P i nas okłamałaś, że cię nie było i nic nie widziałaś? Stefa: Tak, właściwie to już trzeci raz współpracowałam z Pepe. Monogram: Co?! Czy ty wiesz, jak bardzo nas naradziłaś na niebezpieczeń... (Stefa bierze patelnię i uderza go w twarz. Monogram mdleje) Stefa: No co? I tak nie chcę dołączyć do agenci. Chciałam tylko ci pomóc. Jakbyś szukał u mnie pomocy to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. (Stefa odchodzi) Pepe: {terkocze} Carl: Agencie P, co się stało szefowi? I czy to nie była... (Pepe bierze patelnię i go uderza. Carl mdleje) KONIEC